Let's Get the Blood Flowing
by EvilPandaCatsy
Summary: sequel to 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord- Harry wants voldemorts killer dead but to do that means returning to britain, the only way to do that and find the killer is to get help from a girl...will it be blood flowing or love? Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Harry P.O.V.

Some people believe that the stars unravel your future, but to me it was just a bunch of bullshit. The only thing that can tell you your future is your past. And right now my past screamed one thing to me; revenge. Revenge for my father's death, and I know perfectly well of the pain that tears my soul apart while killing, but I can stand it no longer. My yearning for his blood is so great; it's almost a lust for it. The stars above, winking at me from my apartment amused me for a brief second. It was now the time to strategize my attack.

* * *

The moon glowed brightly tonight, but was also hidden by the clouds. The lone figure among the trees tightened her grip on the bag and blurred into the night. Harry jumped to his feet and edged his way to the corner of his window.

Standing to his full height, the height of six feet and three inches, pondered on his feeling of apprehension and returned to his seat at his desk. Upon seating and lifting his pencil, a fist contacted with his door. Harry moved with skilled maneuvers, not making a sound. Grabbing some of his daggers he wretched the door opened.

Finding the door completely vacant, raised his senses to a whole new level. There was no possibility of someone knocking on his door and a second later disappearing. On top of that it had to have been by muggle means. The protecting charms he surrounded himself with wouldn't allow a wizard to even touch his door by magic.

Breathing deeply, he closed his door. A paper rustled behind him and he flung his dagger at the source. Whirling around, he held another one of his daggers loosely in his hand preparing for his next attack. He raised his head in bewilderment. There in front of his desk, still clasping a piece of paper was a girl whose face was covered by a piece of cardboard with his dagger stuck right in the middle.

'_She blocked my dagger…'_ Harry thought straightening himself and getting a better grip on his dagger and lightly brushing his hand against his wand.

"Running back to the starting point huh? Interesting change, especially since it's you." The girl stated loosely, slowly lowering the cardboard and eyeing him with her cold silver eyes. Harry returned her cold glare with his own dead emerald eyes.

"And what do you know about me?" Harry's cold statement usually mad people shiver but the girl just shrugged her shoulders and sat on his desk facing him.

"A little more than you would believe…" She let her sentence trail giving him a small smirk that didn't match her eyes. The silver eyes remained icy cold and dangerous. Harry remained standing slightly leaning against the wall. He didn't know what to make out of her yet, but he sure as hell knew that if he let his guard slip only a centimeter he could die.

"Care to elaborate?" The girl smiled and shook her head while letting her hands trail across his scattered papers. Harry chuckled, and the girl looked up in high curiosity. S

he cocked her head to the side as if saying 'What?' He chuckled again and moved toward a door on his left that was the closet. "So why are you here? Your name will also be appreciated."

She smiled coyly and answered; "Name's Cally. Nice to meet you by the way. I really am only here because…well…I really have nothing better to do." At the last statement she smiled and this one actually reflected in her silver eyes. Harry eyed her, looking for any sign of deceit only to find the genuine truth. "What about you, Harry, what's up?" He eyed Cally, giving her a kind of 'what are you talking about' look. "I mean, like why are you in this apartment and why are you planning on returning to Britain."

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you. I'm surprised that you aren't dead already actually."

"Well that's only because you're interested."

"Oh, really, and what am I interested in?"

"Well to make it plain to the point, me."

"You? Huh, I really doubt that."

"Well I don't," she slid off the desk and straightened up her shirt and looked at Harry with an 'oh come on' kind of look. "The way you're looking at me right now shows that you're interested in not only who I am but also what I am capable of. You're wondering right now, how I was able to sneak into your room while being undetected. Also the fact that I was able to deflect your dagger, and most importantly how I know about you." She remained smiling and cocked her head to the side in a cute manner. He smiled, suddenly realizing he was, quickly turned his face back into an expressionless blank.

"Mind reader?" he asked with amusement dripping from the edge.

"Nope, just a good judge on facial expressions." She giggled lightly and walked a little closer to him. Her eyes glowed brightly with light humor but also a taunting hint of danger. His hand slid closer to his dagger. If she even tried anything, he was in close range of stabbing her in the chest. She was about an arm length away from him now, and all she did was look up at him and smiled.

"So when are we leaving?" Harry slapped himself awake in his head. Somehow he had gotten hypnotized from looking into her eyes. He eyed her dangerously with his now vivid emerald eyes.

"We?"

"Well yeah," she said shrugging her shoulders turning her back to him slightly. "I told you before; I have nothing else to do. Besides I spent almost three weeks trying to find you, and I'm not about to let you leave without me." She turned to him again and crossed her arms in defiance.

He chuckled silently and stepped toward her. There was about three inches apart, and he loamed over her. His eyes sparked with a dangerous glint and his smile revealed treachery.

"Well, what makes you think I'd even let you live yet alone let you tag along?" he whispered staring into her silver orbs.

"Because I can help you find Voldemort's killer." She answered with an evil grin that made her eyes flare up menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian looked up from the sink and stared into the night from the window. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange feeling. Grabbing his water he headed back toward the living room. Sipping it, he stared at the pictures aligned on the mantle of the fireplace. The first was of his parents, Lily and James Potter, dancing around with the autumn leaves dancing along side from the wind.

The next was of a small baby boy with jet black hair and emerald eyes. He smiled warmly toward Dorian, and waving his chubby little hand as a greeting. Lily Potter was also there making sure the boy was snug in his blanket. "It's been along time, since I actually saw your genuine smile, hasn't it Harry?" Dorian wondered aloud as he picked the picture up and stared at the young Harry.

"What was that, Dorian?" Dorian turned around to see his father, his black hair sticking out in odd places and yawning.

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud." James trudged over to his now eighteen year old son and looked at the frame held in his hand.

"You still miss him don't you?" Dorian nodded before returning the frame to its previous position. James sighed "You know, as well as me, that he's not going to come back. If he's still alive that is."

"Don't say that Dad. I know for a fact that you don't believe he's dead anymore than Jonas does. He's still out there, I'm not sure where, but I know he is." Dorian looked out the living room window, getting a strange yet familiar feeling, and then turned to his father. James nodded and headed toward the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas refusing to change, since he knew that no one would disturb them at one o'clock in the morning. James grabbed his own glass and headed for the sink. CLANK!

Dorian spun around to see his father leaning closer to the little window above the sink. Dorian ran to the living room window to see who the visitor was. Outside there were two lone figures. Both of them had their hoods pulled over their heads. The shorter figure was holding onto what seemed like a backpack, while the other had a backpack in his back.

Dorian studied the figures his hang gripping his wand. The war was over, but there were still some people that believed that the Potter's were hiding Harry somewhere inside.

James rushed over to his son's side with his wand already drawn. Suddenly the lone figure brought his hand up. The Potter boys stiffened up, readying for an attack. Only there was none, instead the figure lowered his hood very slowly.

His emerald eyes, black hair, and pale face glowed from the little light from the doorway. James's jaw dropped to see his eldest son standing outside his home door, eyes questioning the door. Slowly Harry walked up the steps preparing to knock. His fist was inches away but then withdrew. He turned around and descended the steps.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw his younger brother standing in the doorway along with James. Dorian smiled at Harry glad to see him well. "What are you doing here?" He asked happily.

"Sorry to intrude, I didn't mean to wake you." Harry said coldly yet meaningfully. James cocked his eyebrow, Harry's eyes betrayed no emotion yet his words were sincere.

"No, we were already awake. Here, come inside its cold outside. Your friend can come in as well." Dorian said backing away from the doorway and inviting them in with a kind smile. Harry turned to his companion who walked up behind him and they both slowly entered. Dorian led them to the kitchen as James shut the door. James stared at his son's companion, wondering who the person could be.

"Whose you companion, Harry? Or do you have another alias?" James asked sitting himself down at the table as Dorian flicked his wand so a tea pot and four cups and saucers appeared. Harry looked at his companion and nodded. The companion raised his hands and pulled back the hood.

James and Dorian gasped in their minds. Sitting at their table was a girl with beautiful silver eyes, a cute nose and an adorable smile. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail revealing long midnight black hair with a single turquoise blue streak framing her face.

"I'd actually prefer if you called me Trix Taynor from now on. I'll change my appearance sine some people could recognize me. This is Cally, we met up in Holland and we've traveled together since." Harry looked down at her, as she slowly sipped her tea and smiled at him.

"Wait, does she…" Dorian asked gesturing toward Cally and then looking concerned toward Harry.

"Yes, she's well aware of what I used to be."

"Used to be? So you stopped?" James inquired raising his eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

"He really only kills those who try and kill us." Cally stated coolly before taking another sip of her tea.

"'Us' you say? So you're protecting her then?" James said teasingly. Dorian could tell his father had struck a nerve with his older brother but it was not dangerous as Harry seemed to be relaxed.

"I guess you could say that." Harry said looking down at Cally smiling. Cally wasn't even bothered with the conversation and stared at the pictures on the fridge. Dorian and James continued to ask questions to both Harry and Cally. Soon the grandfather clock in the living room struck 2 and made Cally jump. Dorian smiled and noticed a little yawn escape from Cally's mouth.

"Wow, it's pretty late. I better head to bed." Dorian said stretching and flying the dishes to the sink and made them clean themselves.

"We should be going to find a hotel to stay." Harry said as he picked his and Cally's backpack up and threw them over his shoulder.

"A hotel? There's not one around here for miles. No you guys can take the guest room down the hall." James said as he started leading Cally toward the end of the living room where a hallway stood with two doors on each side. "The room's on the right hand side."

"I don't want to be a bother. A hotel is fine with me." Cally said holding up her hands in defense.

"I insist. No son of mine or his girlfriend will stay in a hotel, when there's a perfectly good room in the house." James stated lightly pushing Cally down the hall. "The bathroom is right across, there's a king sized bed in there, hope you guys don't mind. James said as he opened the door. Harry and Dorian were right behind him and Cally. Cally looked back at Harry, and Harry nodded so she entered and sat on the bed.

She smiled and flung herself down, reached for one of the pillows and snuggled into it, laughing silently. Harry smiled closing his eyes as he shook his head and entered dropping the bags on the side of the bed.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked. James stared into this son's still dead emerald eyes and nodded. James wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. He was well aware of how dangerous Harry can be, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly attached to him. James smiled and shut the door behind him. He and Dorian walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"Dad?" James turned around to face Dorian " You saw it too, didn't you?" James continued looking at his second son "He changed. You could see it in his eyes. Cally, she somehow changed him. I don't know how, but now he seems a lot more pleasant and happy." Dorian looked up at his father with great relief and happiness in his eyes. James nodded and hugged his son goodnight then entered his room.

Lily was still asleep, so he quietly laid himself down alongside. He slowly let his hands comb Lily's hair as she continued her slumber.

"Yes, he did change. He really did, he's turning into the boy I saw. The boy I saw at the Quidditch field when he took his first try on a broom. He's soul is changing slowly, but changing. All thanks to Cally." James whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her closer to him as he fell asleep smiling.


End file.
